


Vacation

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha and Bruce enjoy some quiet time together on a much needed vacation.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :D

The beach house they rented had its own private stretch of white sandy beach and Natasha was planning on taking full advantage of it and spend the next few hours soaking up the sun. They had the house for a week and it was day three of their vacation. She and Bruce had spent the first two days inside the house, but she thought it was a waste not to spend at least one day on the beach. 

She was laid out on one of the chairs in the sand with a crappy romance novel in hand and sunglasses on the tip of her nose. Bruce had been asleep when she left him in the house, but the sound of the back door opening and closing meant he’d finally rolled out of bed. 

She listened to the sound of him trudging through the sand to plop in the chair beside hers. 

“Thirsty?” he asked and she saw that he was holding two glasses of ice water. 

She accepted the glass he offered. “Thank you.” 

He smelled like a bottle of sunblock and there were white patches all over his face and arms. She chuckled and reached over to wipe at the worst patch under his eye. 

“Think you got enough?” she asked, unable to contain another giggle. 

He swatted her hand away, but finished rubbing in the sunblock himself. 

“I burn,” he said and made a face. 

Natasha smirked. “I wonder what that’s like.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes, and leaned back to in his chair. “I find that hard to believe. With your complection?” 

“Believe it, Doc,” she said and took a sip of the water. She set it on the little table between their chairs. “What have you been up to all morning? You weren’t asleep that long were you?” 

“I woke up a while ago,” he said. “But I took my time getting up and getting a shower.” 

“What time did you get up?” 

“Same time I always do,” she said with a shrug. 

Bruce blew out a breath, and she saw him shake his head from the corner of her eye. 

“You do know we’re on vacation don’t you,” he asked, chuckling. “You’re allowed to sleep in.”

“I thought that meant I could do whatever I wanted?” She pushed her sunglasses up her nose and looked over at him. “Which is why I’m going to lay here and finish this awful book. Maybe stick my feet in the water later.” 

“Sounds boring,” he muttered and shifted in his chair. 

“What would you rather be doing?”

She found her place in the book again. She was the third full page of the protagonist’s elaborate fantasy involving the college kid that cleaned her pool. It was all vanilla and obnoxiously long, but that was the point of these things wasn’t it. 

“I don’t know,”  Bruce finally answered and finished half his water in one go. “We could walk into town, check out the shops maybe.” 

“Tomorrow,” she promised and patted his arm. “I don’t think I could get up if I wanted to.” 

“Okay,” Bruce said and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 

She smiled and went back to her book. They sat together in silence for a while, the sound of the waves down the beach and Natasha turning the pages of her book the only noise between them. 

But Bruce started shifting restlessly in his chair again and Natasha’s book took a weird turn and somehow got worse than she’d expected. She was still a few chapters away from the end, but she couldn’t stomach it anymore. She closed the book and stood from her chair. Her muscles hd gotten stiff in the few hours she’d been sitting there, but the glittering water would surely help loosen them back up. 

“You up for a swim?” 

Bruce looked up and squinted up at her so she shifted over to block the sun. She shifted the thin cover up she’d thrown on when she’d wandered out that morning down her shoulders to reveal her bikini top. Bruce’s eyes widened and he licked his lips. 

“Oh yeah.” He tugged his shirt over his head and jumped out of his chair.

Natasha let the thin fabric fall to the ground and sauntered toward the waves. Bruce was hot on her heels and before they reached the water his hands were on her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him. They were at the edge of the water, the waves lapping up to cover their feet. 

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder. Natasha hummed and grabbed his hands.  She turned around and smirked as she backed into the cool water. It was a bit of a shock at first, but welcome under the beaming sun. When they were waist deep she stopped and pulled him down for a kiss. 

She pulled away first and turned to take in the view. There was nothing but water as far as the eye could see, the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. It was breathtaking. 

“We almost missed this,” she said with a sigh. 

“You weren’t complaining yesterday,” he reminded her, chuckling softly. 

Natasha breathed in, taking in the fresh sea air and smiled. 

“If I’d known you wanted to stay in bed all week, we could have stayed home and saved the money,” she teased and flicked some water at him. 

“No,” he said splashing her back. “This has been amazing. I really needed the getaway.”

“Me too,” she admitted. 

Bruce had had a rough semester at the university and Natasha had spent the better part of the last year trying to help Rhodes keep another set of Accords from being drafted. Natasha booked the trip as soon as finals were over for Bruce and they were on a plane within a week. 

Natasha ducked under the water to get her hair wet and popped back up in front of Bruce. He stumbled back a few steps and ended up splashing into the water. He shook his hair out over her and she laughed, loud and fully. She tipped onto her back to float along the surface of the water and Bruce walked over to stand above her. 

“You’re amazing, have I told that?” he asked, his voice quiet. 

Natasha smiled. “Maybe a few times.” 

“Well you are,” he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to kiss her passionately. 

When he pulled away she was breathless. 

“Take me inside.” 


End file.
